


Ласковая хватка крепких рук

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, Misogyny, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, fat kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Пороть ее — одно удовольствие: зад большой, мягкий, круглые ягодицы так и подпрыгивают от каждого прикосновения.
Relationships: Susan Grimshaw/Karen Jones
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Ласковая хватка крепких рук

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Крепкая хватка ласковых рук](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963696) by [Walter_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K). 



Карен громко хохочет, — слишком грубо для леди, слишком вульгарно, но так в ее стиле, — когда ладонь мисс Гримшоу со звонким шлепком опускается на ее молочно-белый зад. Карен дергается, вскрикнув, и нежно-розовый след проступает неровными продолговатыми пятнами. Пороть ее — одно удовольствие: зад большой, мягкий, круглые ягодицы так и подпрыгивают от каждого прикосновения. Не чета тощим недокормышам борделя, в котором Сьюзан приходилось работать два десятка лет назад. Немудрено, что заведение едва сводило концы с концами — мужчины не собаки, на кости не бросаются. Будь у нее тогда Карен — очереди бы выстраивались.

Карен ерзает — с ее формами уместиться на коленях Сьюзан не так-то просто, и тяжелые груди свисают по одну сторону, вместе с растрепанными в пух и прах кудряшками еще совсем недавно приличной прически. Свежие юбки бесстыже задраны и пышными складками собираются на спине и плечах.

— Мисс Гримшоу! Мисс... ай! — Карен взвизгивает, хихикнув.

— Чего тебе, девка? — после очередного удара Сьюзан даже не убирает ладонь, до того приятно иметь с ней дело — кожа ягодиц горит, и рука сама скользит полукружьями.

— А правда, что... ой! Правда, что вы раньше были бордель-маман?

— Еще как была. — Пальцы несильно сжимают податливую плоть. Вот уж не зря называется это мягким местом!

— Ай! И там вы тоже... ой! девок пороли?

— Еще как порола. Тебе и не снилось, — звонкий шлепок играюче касается зада, и Карен сжимает бедра. — Я вас тут щажу как могу, и то лишь только по просьбе Датча. Слишком уж он вас любит, бестолковых. Была б моя воля, — рука скользит по задней стороне пухлого бедра, захватывая большим пальцем приятную складочку, — вы бы у меня присесть не смогли, чтобы отдохнуть.

Карен рвано вздыхает, как будто мурашки пробегают по ее телу.

— Мисс Гримшоу... — Я вас обманула, — выдавливает она через силу — из-за ее не особливо удобной позы Сьюзан едва слышно, что она там мямлит себе под нос. — Ай!

— Что на этот раз, Карен? — Еще один шлепок, теперь — посерьезнее. Сьюзан надавливает другой ладонью на ягодицу, непристойно отводя мягкую плоть в сторону. Нет ничего уязвимей, чем Карен сейчас. Нежная розовая дырочка вздрагивает на каждом ее вздохе.

— Я вам сказала... ой-ой! — Ей нужно отдышаться, прежде чем продолжить, но Сьюзан ее никуда не торопит. — ...сказала, — Карен шумно сглатывает, — что постиранное белье еще не высохло, но это неправда. Я... Я не надела панталоны из-за вас.

Сьюзан замирает. Она хочет было ущипнуть Карен что есть силы, оставив разноцветный синяк, но медлит.

— Как ты сказала?... — На мгновение в тугом корсете становится тесно от того, как глубоко Сьюзан вдыхает.

Карен еле слышно, слова даются ей с превеликим трудом:

— Я не надела панталоны, потому что знала, что вы будете меня пороть.

В ее голосе уже давно нет ни смешинки, и Сьюзан стоило бы это заметить раньше.

— И?... — Сьюзан не выдыхает — так и замирает, ожидая ответа.

— Хотела... сделать вам... приятное, — последнее слово тонет в складках юбок, едва сорвавшись с ее уст.

Ладонь ласково скользит по разгоряченной коже, не в силах насытиться формами Карен. Сьюзан разводит ей ягодицы, палец касается заднего входа, а потом спускается ниже.

— Да ты течешь, моя девочка, — разве что не мурлыча, воркует Сьюзан. Она просовывает два пальца между складками ее лона, и те утопают в соках, слипаясь в этой сладости. — Это тоже... для меня?

Карен сдавленно стонет, бормоча что-то уж совсем невнятное, но ответа Сьюзан и не нужно. Она вводит пальцы внутрь, и перевозбужденное отверстие легко поддается — введя до упора, Сьюзан останавливается, внимая внутренней мягкости Карен. Там она на ощупь еще более нежная, чем снаружи — несравнимо нежная, сладкая и горячая, и Сьюзан снова жалеет, что в ее молодости такой славной пизденки не было в ее борделе. Она бы и сама хорошенько ее оттрахала хотя бы разок, просто чтобы понять, за что же мужики платят денежки, которые должны отдавать женам. Сьюзан погружает пальцы поглубже, как только может, а потом начинает быстро двигать ими туда-сюда, нисколечко не стыдясь влажного, вульгарного хлюпанья. Карен тихонько подвывает, и ее мягкий зад подрагивает от резких движений.

— Да, — вскрикивает Карен, то ли от удовольствия, то ли отвечая на вопрос — но вряд ли она в состоянии поддерживать хоть какую-то дискуссию, в ее-то состоянии. — Да, да, да. О, мисс Гр.. гримшоу, да... — Она тянется вдруг рукой к своему заду — но Сьюзан тут как тут, и свежий шлепок опускается уже не на зад, а на ее ладонь.

— А ну брысь! — шипит Сьюзан, следом от души отвешивая шлепок и ягодице, в ту же самую секунду утыкаясь пальцами в горячее, мягкое.

— Ахх!... — только и вскрикивает Карен. — Мисс Гримшоу, не мучьте меня!

— Ишь чего удумала, — хмыкает Сьюзан, мстительно добавляя третий палец. Дырка покорно растягивается, и соки густыми мутными каплями текут по киске.

Еще шлепок, за ним другой, и Карен приходится зажать в зубах подол юбки, чтобы не вскрикивать. Сьюзан уже не просто толкается пальцами внутрь, теперь еще и вверх-вниз, быстро-быстро, так, как только позволяют ей силы. Она еще не настолько стара, чтобы не смочь за каких-то пару минут довести Карен до исступления. Сюзан чувствует, что уже совсем разгорячилась от волнения — румянец, должно быть. проступает даже сквозь слой пудры, из прически выбилась пара прядей, лоб взмок, и по шее, прямо в декольте, бежит капелька пота. Ну и дельце Карен ей задала. Продравшись сквозь спутавшиеся слои юбок, она опускает другую руку Карен на тяжелую, крупную грудь, взвешивает, сминает в ладони, и щиплет ее за сосок. Нужно еще всего пару резких движений, чтобы Карен закричала.

Вокруг пальцев сжимаются нежные мышцы, и Карен вздрагивает всем телом — один раз, другой, третий, четвертый, так же сладко, как на каждом взмахе ладони над ее задом. Совсем теперь испачканные у Сьюзан руки — девка знает, как замарать и себя, и других. Сьюзан не сразу вытаскивает из нее пальцы, а лишь поиграв еще с ней внутри напоследок и вырвав еще один короткий всхлип, словно музыку для ушей. Она тщательно вытирает руку о юбки Карен, но запах все равно остается. Сьюзан морщится.

— После тебя, девка, мне придется потратить еще полдня, чтобы вымыться на речке. — Она прикрывает юбками ей зад, не удержавшись от того, чтобы огладить его через ткань.

Карен приподнимается — на мгновение тяжелые груди мягко ложатся Сьюзан на колени, — а потом привстает рядом, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Выглядит она как свежее яблочко, румяное, так и ждущее, чтобы в него вонзили зубки.

К ней быстро возвращается ее прежняя дерзость.

— Держу пари, что за эти полдня у вас найдется еще с тысячу причин, чтобы вызвериться на меня, — лукаво отвечает Карен. — Да мне самой не помешает искупаться. Возьмите меня с собой. Пригожусь.


End file.
